


The Breeze

by Filigranka



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth ponders fans. And her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AletheiaFelinea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/gifts).



> Inspired by: http://tamitw.deviantart.com/art/Elizabeth-Swann-386821234
> 
> Polish version/po polsku tutaj, w rozdziale czwartym: http://archiveofourown.org/works/833585/chapters/1794128

The fan is a weapon, a message, a pocket-sized hideout, an art work. But my fan, thought Elisabeth, is a cage too, like the manners, the duties, the corsets and the heavy jewellery – inseparable details, carefully chosen to go well with each other.

Going well together. The art of good living, they said. A lie, a boredom, a lifeless existence, hissed Elisabeth’s inner voice, the art of wasting one’s life. Lukewarm, like the fan’s breeze.

Yet she held her fans beautifully, proud and mysterious, covering her feelings with a small, modest, tactful smile and the flick of a wrist: the fan rising to her mouth, touching it, hiding the teeth, a dam against all possible improprieties.

The musings behind the curtains of golden silk (such a pretty picture: the nice lady and the handsome man, the well-maintained garden, the dog, the bird in the cage) were hers and hers alone.  


End file.
